


Play Dirty

by MorphineDeity



Series: Klance Kinktober 2k17 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Role Reversal, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 00:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorphineDeity/pseuds/MorphineDeity
Summary: Keith decides to switch roles with Lance but it doesn't end how he expects it.





	Play Dirty

Lance could hear shuffling around him, he couldn’t see what Keith was doing. He agreed with Keith to putting a blindfold over his eyes. Keith wanted to try something different and sensory deprivation was one of them, Lance shook with excitement whatever Keith was going to do with him. Lance always loved the ideas Keith comes up that fits into their sex life. Especially now, Keith decided to switch their roles, which is especially rare for Keith to be in Lance’s usual role. Not that Lance is complaining.

More shuffling could be heard followed by a soft touch to Lance’s face causing him to move his head up to where he thinks Keith is. He swears he could feel Keith smiling at him, just that feeling alone made his heart race. The feel of Keith’s hand combing through his hair and grabbing it causing Lance to hiss in pain. Lance let a smirk grace his lips, he knew Keith gets riled up over Lance’s reactions.

He felt lips grace his lightly then slowly move to his ear, nipping lightly at it. “I love seeing you like this, I should do this more often.”

“That’ll be hot.” Lance chuckled, his hand reached up to touch Keith’s waist but he moved away before Lance could touch him.

“No touching.” Keith said, this time behind Lance. He leaned down, resting his chin on Lance’s shoulder. His hands slowly caressed down his chest causing a sharp intake of breath from Lance. Keith blew air in Lance’s ear lightly causing a shiver to run down Lance’s spine. He smirked, planting a soft kiss on Lance’s cheek. Lance smiled at Keith’s small affection, he knew Keith sucked at showing affection but when he does it was something Lance really enjoyed.

“Come on, babe.” Lance moved his head, nuzzling Keith’s cheek. “Let me touch you, I can make you feel good.”

He smiled when he felt Keith’s hands falter in their movements he knew Keith’s weakness, oh he’s going to have so much fun with this. “So how about it, babe?”

He heard a sigh escape those lips he loved to devour with his own. Keith moved his hands away from Lance followed by more shuffling. “Sorry, but I’m gonna have to pass on that. It’s my turn to shine.”

He moved to sit in Lance’s lap, his hand slid up to Lance’s cheek giving the brunette a kiss on the lips. Keith ground his hips into Lance’s causing a gasp from him, Keith smirked as he ground into Lance again.

“B-babe, Keith.” Lance gasped out. “I wanna touch you.”

“Lance.” Keith let out a gasp as he rolled his hips causing pleasurable friction between them. He was close to letting Lance touch him, he wanted Lance to touch him. But he kept his composure to continue what he was doing.

The heavy breathing Lance was making made Keith shiver. “You have no idea how much I just want to rip your clothes off and just sit on your dick.”

Lance chuckled. “You can if you just let me.”

Keith kissed him again. “You know I can’t do that.”

Lance let out a frustrated groan. “You’re killing me.”

Keith laughed. “That’s point, Lance.” Another roll of the hips. “Just sit here and let me do all the work.”

Lance let his head fall back clearly frustrated not being able to touch the male sitting on his lap doing those sinful rolls of his hips. He was sporting a hard on that needed to be taken care of quickly. He just wants to tear Keith’s clothes off and fuck him into a stupor until he came inside him or just get Keith to suck him off, either way he just wanted to cum in or on Keith. “Babe, let me touch you.”

Keith let out a gasp at the sudden movement, he looked down noticing that Lance had grabbed his hips and pulled him closer. Keith looked up in time to see Lance taking his blindfold off with a smirk. “Not fair!”

Keith let out another gasp when Lance rolled his hips into Keith’s. “You teasing me is not fair.” Another roll, “We’re on even ground now.”

“We, we agreed to-” Keith let out a moan, his hands clutched onto Lance’s shirt. “I was supposed to take control.”

“We did agree on that.” Lance rolled their hips together causing Keith to drop his head onto Lance’s shoulder letting out a small moan. Lance chuckled. “Now I want to get off and you grinding on my lap is doing the job.”

Lance continue grinding into Keith every time Keith rolled his hips down intensifying the friction between them. The gasps and moans coming from the both of them filled the room. Lance didn’t take his eyes off of Keith, he wanted to capture every reaction and commit to memory. The moment he saw Keith roll his head back mouth open he knew he had him where he wanted. His grip tightened on Keith’s hips and kept grinding against him. He was getting close himself and he knew Keith was too, he wanted to last a little bit longer but knew that wasn’t going to be possible.

“K-Keith.” Lance gasped out. “I’m close.”

Keith eyes were glazed over with passion trying to register what Lance had said to him. Lance noticed this, he pulled Keith close and repeated the words again over and over until it registered in Keith’s head. Lance picked the pace up until Keith gripped Lance’s arms letting a moan escape his lips as he came in his pants. Lance let out a grunt as he soon followed, Keith collapsed against him breathing heavy.

“You ass.” Keith gasped.

“How?” Lance looked down at him.

“I was supposed to be in control.” Keith lightly slapped his chest. “You play dirty.”

Lance let out a loud laugh. “Babe, you play dirty too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best getting this written but this will do. Hopefully you guys like it.


End file.
